


Did You Hear That?

by snowkind



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkind/pseuds/snowkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then how about Finn?" </p><p>       "Finn? I... Uh." </p><p>       "Hm?"</p><p>Rey felt the beginnings of a smile creep onto her lips when Poe fell silent over the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Hear That?

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of OT3 shenanigans in the spirit of Valentine's Day!!?  
> This is just a **very** short one-shot because one-shots seem to be the only thing I can actually finish... Oops!  
>  I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Love,
> 
> May ( ˘ ³ ˘ )♥
> 
> P.S. The story is most likely embellished with various spelling errors and grammar issues... I tend to overlook a few things while writing and even re-reading! If you happen to spot any problems, please let me know so I may fix it! Thank you!
> 
> P.S.S. Please look at [these cards](http://reb-chan.tumblr.com/post/139260091013) and send them to people even though it's basically past Valentine's Day. They are so cute and asdfghjkl;;skdjgl (˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩̩̩๑)♡

       "Happy Valentine's Day, babe!" 

       "Ugh..." 

       "What's wrong?" 

       "Valentine's Day." 

       "Oh come on, it's not  _that_ bad!" 

Rey sighed and repositioned the phone against her ear. 

       "Hey." 

She could hear the smile in Poe's voice.

       "What?" 

       "Will you be my Valentine?" 

A laugh escaped her lips and she rolled her eyes. 

       "Did you just roll your eyes?" 

Another laugh. 

       "You  _know_ how foolish I think Valentine's Day is. Besides, I'm pretty sure its origins had something to do with an execution." 

       "Huh. Well that's even better! It means I'd  _die_ for you." Poe chuckled this time and Rey found herself grinning. 

       "Okay, but what if I don't need you to die for me? I'd much prefer if you don't die at all." 

       "Fair enough." 

Rey paused, glanced across the room she was sitting in, and pursed her lips together into a smile. 

       "Would you die for someone else?" 

       "...Depends on who this someone is." 

       "Ben?" 

       "Your cousin? Uh... maybe? I'm leaning more towards no though because he just seems angry at everyone and everything. But the only reason why I'm not a straight out no is because he's got a pretty good sense of style." 

Rey didn't respond for a few seconds until she heard Poe's laughter bellow through the phone.  

       "Haven't you heard? Black is the new black." He continued to say jokingly. 

       "Okay, then how about BB?" 

       "HELL YES I WOULD DIE FOR BB. Hands down no questions necessary. She's the cutest Calico I've ever encountered and in fact, she's curled up on my lap right now and I'm so lucky. You're such a cute little fuzzball, aren't you? Who's the cutest? You are! You are! Awww, I wuv you so much." 

Rey giggled as she listened to Poe baby talk to the feline. 

       "Then what about Finn?"

       "Finn? I... Uh."

       "Hm?"

Rey felt the beginnings of a smile creep onto her lips when Poe fell silent over the phone.

       "Yeah." 

       "Yeah what?"

       "...Yeah I'd die for him..." Poe's voice lowered considerably. 

       "Any reason why or...?" Rey curled her lips up and brought her knees up to her chest as she waited for a response. 

       "I...uh." 

       "BB got your tongue?" She teased and chuckled softly. 

       "Rey..." Poe's voice turned stern. 

       "Or maybe something else? Hmmmm, Mr. Dameron?"

       "Rey."

       "Poe." 

Another silence engulfed the two of them. 

       "He's just. He's a really good friend. Wouldn't  _you_ die for him?" 

       "Of course I would! I mean sure he can be a scaredy cat at times, but of course I would." 

Poe chuckled and inhaled quickly. 

       "Well if we are calling him a cat now then I must admit he's as cute as BB." 

       "So basically what you're telling me is that you think Finn is cute?" 

       "Like BB."

       "So you're comparing Finn to an animal." 

       "Well I don't know what he's like in bed but..."

       "Poe!" 

He chuckled again and Rey felt her smile grow by the second. 

       "Okay, but in all seriousness I would give up my life in a heartbeat for the guy. 

        I think he's sweet as Hell and... Hell, he's got a sweet ass. But it's not _just_ his looks that make him so perfect. Have you heard the kid sing? A voice like a fucking angel."

Poe laughed more to himself and sighed a bit.

       "He's great... really. Everything about him. He's got one Hell of a personality, a smile that will probably be the death of me, and I just... I can't even explain it."

He stopped speaking. 

       "Poe?" 

       "...

        I love him, Rey.

        And I would die for him any day.

        ... 

        Wow... That rhymed. I'm a poet and I didn't even know it."  

       "Poe!" She shook her head and laughed under her breath. 

       "Did you hear that?" 

       "Hear what?" Poe started to ask, but then he realized that Rey wasn't talking to him.

Finn bashfully shook his head and he covered his face with his hands. Rey flashed a grin and brought the phone back to her lips. 

        "Don't stop now, Dameron! Finn has just been eating up everything you've said about him. He's blushing so hard, it's really quite the sight." Rey teased the male through the phone and continued to watch in enjoyment as Finn squirmed in his seat. 

        "Wha... Oh God. Really, Rey? You put me on speaker? Son of a..." 

        "What was that thing you said? You thought Finn's butt was cute? I think so too! We should make a club." 

This time it was Poe's turn to admonish Rey's childish comment. She only responded to him with that cute laugh of hers. Poe didn't know what to say, and to be quite frank he wasn't even sure if he  _wanted_ to say anything. What was Finn thinking? What was he doing? Did he look upset? He wanted to asked Rey but he knew he was still on speaker. Suddenly, a crackle came through the phone and what sounded like the shifting of fabric. Poe held his breath and gripped the phone tightly to his ear. 

        "Happy Valentine's Day, Poe... I love you too." Finn murmured softly into the receiver. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day y'all! Even though I'm probably really late (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ  
> Here's a cute picture I found from this [lovely tumblr artist](http://gretahs.tumblr.com) and also [fic writer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretahs/pseuds/Gretahs)!!! Please check out her works, they are all so lovely!!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Do NOT repost art!)


End file.
